Leave out all the Rest
by Raidon-kun
Summary: My attempt at NaruMai goodness. Read and rate it for me please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt nor do I own this song. Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park from their album Minutes to Midnight

Leave out all the Rest

Shibuya Kazuya pulled on his pajama pants, and since it was summer, he didn't wear his shirt. He pulled back the sheets on his bed and laid down and fell asleep instantly-right into a dream...

**I dreamed I was missing**

**you were so scared**

**but no one would listen**

**cause no one else cared.**

_Mai raced around the whole town of Shibuya but found no traces of Naru anywhere. She finally brought her panting and pale self to the apartment Lin-san and Naru shared. She hauled herself up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Lin wearing his usual attire. "Lin-san," she panted, "is Naru here?"_

"_No I'm afraid he's not," Lin said monotone._

"_He's gone missing," a new voice entered. Mai turned behind her to see Takigawa-san and Ayako-san._

"_Yes, and Its better that way," Brown-sans voice also entered seeing as he and Hara-san had appeared on the other side of Mai_

"_And how can you say that!?" Mai yelled at him._

"_Mai-chan. Don't worry yourself over him. He's gone." Mori-san appeared form behind Lin._

"_Why is everyone like this! We all know he got his secrets but that doesn't mean-!"_

"_Please leave Taniyama-san, your causing a disturbance." Lin-san said casually shutting the door on her. Mai turned to the other but saw them looking away. Mai just watched them leave._

Naru's eye opened abruptly as his body shot up and he let out a breathe, 'what the hell was that?' he asked himself before running hi hand over his face and looking to his alarm clock. 5:30. He usually got up at 6. A Half and hour early wouldn't kill him. He got to his feet, made his bed before shutting off his alarm and leaving for the kitchen..

**After my dreaming **

**I woke with this fear**

**what am I leaving**

**when I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

When he entered the kitchen he opened the fridge wide and bent down grabbing a bottle of water. Shutting the door he turned and leaned on the empty fridge door. _'Why did I have a dream like that?'_ He clenched the bottle in his hand, _'and why does it hurt more then the dreams of my brother? Why did no one care? Would that happen in real-life?..Of course not... but.. In the dream they knew of my secrets.. Wait. What am I doing, it was all a dream. It will never happen.'_ He straightened up. He walked to his door just as Lin opened his door and looked at his roommate as if asking why he was up this early. Naru paid him no mind. The door clicked but the though had never disappeared from Naru's mind.

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

**When my time comes**

**forget the wrong that I've done**

**help me leave behind some**

**reasons to be missed**

**don't resent me**

**and when your feeling empty**

**keep me in your memory**

**leave out all the rest**

**leave out all the rest.**

Naru watched as Mai rushed around the office with a stack of papers. His was beginning to worry slightly when he ordered his tea and she made no reply for him to say please. And when she brought it to him, she left without giving him a chance to say thank you-as if was going to anyway. He looked to he half filled computer screen then to the little numbers 12:47 flashing at the bottom right corner. He sighed and stood to his feet and walked out of his office toward the door.

**Don't be afraid**

**I've taken my beating**

**I've shared what I made**

He stopped at the door his hand resting on the door nob. No yell wondering where he was going. Mai exited from the kitchenette meeting his eyes before turning, "Lin-san. Naru's going out for a moment."

Naru winced slightly at the tone she used, he took his coat off the rack before turning to Mai remembering the time. "Mai. Come with me."

"Huh?" Mai looked up from the desk she had just sat down at. "I'm taking you out for Lunch." It was a demand. Not a question-therefore Mai had no choice but to follow the order. Mai looked like she was in shock but nodded and laid the pen down. "I'm going with him," she said to Lin."

No reply. Lin had heard her. The Chinese man was probably that closed door snickering aiming Madoka telling him how Naru was finally opening up to Mai. Highly improbable but still possible.

Mai grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and Naru opened the door just in time for the irregulars to appear. Apparently they were just about to enter. Masako didn't look happy at all seeing those two leave together.

"And where are you two going?"

"Lunch," Naru replied curtly glaring at the Monk who had asked the stupid question.

"Ah it is lunch time. I think I might join-"

"No." This time it was Mai. "Please, no Monk-san, can you and Ayako do the rest of the paper work for me?"

"Why should-" Ayako began but the monk nudged her in the shoulder.

"Of course Mai-chan."

Mai smiled and looked to Naru who didn't seem to care. He just looked to her and walked to the stairs, Mai followed him.

As they walked down the steps in silence Mai foot missed a step and she went forward. Naru caught her but they ended up in an awkward position. Naru on the ground his back up against a concrete wall, Mai straddling his waist, her face just centimeters from his. Mai blushed but Naru acted. He closed those centimeters and in an instant his lips were to hers.

**I'm strong on the surface**

**not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect**

**but neither have you**

**so if your asking me I want you to know**

Two days later

Naru hadn't been in happiest of moods. His sanity had been flogged last night with reminders of Gene. He clenched a picture of gene in his hand. It was protected because it was enclosed in a picture frame. He growled and threw it at the wall. Unfortunately the door opened and it shattered on the floor making Mai scream and jump back dropping her tray of tea scorching her hand with the tea in the cup and threw tea cup itself smashed on the floor. Bou-san had stumbled to his feet hearing her scream and rounded the corner but to his surprise he found Mai wrapped in Naru's arms, while she hugged him bac, her hand resting on the back of his head like a mother would do a child. He smiled and turned around telling everyone it was time to leave. Naru and Mai heard him say this and silently thanked te monk. Mai and Naru then went into the office and closed the door behind them.

**When my time comes**

**forget the wrong I've done**

**help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

**don't resent me**

**and when your feeling empty**

**keep me in your memory**

**leave out all the rest**

**leave out all the rest.**

A/N: If this does not make any scence, please tell me. Cause when I first heard the song I had a vision of Mai and Naru, but then I had another vision of Sasuke and Naruto from Naruto. Of course there are two songs on the album good for both pairs. I might be doing the other song with the SasuNaru pairing.

[R&R Please.


End file.
